Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a voltage detection device, and more particularly, to a voltage detection device for detecting a level of an external voltage and a semiconductor device including the same.
Along with the development of industrial and multimedia applications, semiconductor devices used in computers and mobile devices have become highly integrated and efficient. One example in this regard is a memory device with increased capacity and speed. Also, various attempts have been made to further increase the memory capacity and operation speed of a semiconductor device.
Besides the high integration and performance of a semiconductor device, a level of an operating voltage for driving the semiconductor device has become lower. Therefore, when a semiconductor device operates with a low-level operating voltage, less power is consumed. The need for a low-power consuming semiconductor device has increased especially in relation to mobile devices. However, a semiconductor device using a low-level operating voltage is sensitive to a level change of a voltage signal provided from the outside. For example, as a level of an external voltage applied to a memory device is changed, a data transfer rate is changed, and thus, an external controller may less likely receive data effectively.